Ephemeral
by magnessina
Summary: [sequel to Serendipity] One city, one room, and one bed. Hotch knows it can only end badly. / Fluffy Jotch on holiday, which turns into porn somewhere along the way. / 2nd place in the Best M-rated story category in Profilers' Choice Awards 2015


**So there was this post on tumblr about someone's favourite fanfic trophe that said, _"for some reason we have to platonically share this bed and there is so much sexual and romantic tension we can barely function"_ , and it screamed Jotch, don't you think? So here they are, in my Serendipity universe, stuck in a foreign city, forced to share a bed. It was fluffy and bubbly, and somewhere along the way it turned into dirty porn. I'm sorry. I _never_ write porn. ;)**

 **So, yeah, the latter part is NC17. Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your endless support; it's really for those who reviewed Serendipity, as I've never thought of continuing it.**

 **I hope you'll figure it out, it's super weird, starts in the middle, then goes to the beginning, and then gets back to the middle. Eh.**

 **Have at it!**

* * *

In hindsight, Hotch should have known this wouldn't end well.

He should have realised that it had been a bad, _bad_ idea, and, seriously, irrespective of JJ, who had seemed perfectly okay with this madness, _he_ should have known better.

And now, because he had been both blind and plain stupid, he was terrified, mortified, _and_ turned on at the same time. Which was a pestilent combination.

"JJ, I am _so_ sorry," he breathed, trying to get away from her, but she just squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." She _fucking giggled_. Hotch swallowed audibly, wondering how on earth did they end up in this awkward – and it was _literally_ awkward – position.

Pun intended.

"Fucking fog over fucking Liverpool, god damn it all to hell," he muttered, thinking back to how they got themselves in this mess.

And JJ only laughed again.

* * *

The entire thing had started innocently enough, Hotch recalled.

A few weeks before they'd been asked by the Merseyside Police Training Academy to give a short talk in Liverpool and explain to the local cadets how important the behavioural analysis was and how their bureau operated, as well as discuss a few of their cases during a seminar on sociopathic tendencies in youngsters that was to follow. Since the rest of the team were engaged in a case, Hotch was the one that was supposed to fly to the UK. He needed someone with him and since JJ offered her help, she went with him. A media liaison could prove to be useful, after all.

There was nothing wrong with that.

Their flight had gone smoothly and the meetings with the Merseyside Police had been engaging and intellectually stimulating. All in all, their visit to Liverpool could be called a success and Hotch was glad that the relationship of the FBI with Europeans remained friendly and mutually supportive.

Shit hit the fan when Hotch and JJ were informed that due to the weather condition, the jet would not be able to take them home until the following morning.

That was the first time when Hotch cursed the fog.

Resigned and upset, both Hotch and JJ sat down in the lobby of the police station they were visiting and began their search for a place to stay. As if being stuck in the UK wasn't bad enough, it turned out there was a big soccer – or football, like the locals called it – game taking place the next day and as a result, all hotels were full with the spectators. After two hours of calling each and every place they could find, Hotch found a room in a hostel near the docks.

It was good news.

The bad news was, it was a room. Single. With one bed. Destined for a couple.

When they arrived and were shown where they'd be staying, JJ thanked the owner profusely, calling him their hero. The man was obviously taken with the blonde, wishing them a pleasant stay and providing them with a map should they want to wander through the streets a bit.

JJ seemed excited and not bothered at all by the prospect of sleeping in the same bed, but Hotch felt extremely uneasy about it.

"JJ, come on, we don't have to do this. Surely, we'll find something else," Hotch tried to reason with her.

"No, we're staying. Come on, Hotch, you and I both know that it's not gonna happen. You heard the guy; with the game tomorrow, the city's packed." He nodded. It was true. "We've tried seven hotels and each and every one said that getting two rooms for one night is very nearly impossible a task. And here, look. Nice, cosy, and warm. Do we really need something better? For one night?"

She did have a valid point but Hotch eyed the bed again, shaking his head.

"We're gonna be put in a very uncomfortable situation and…"

"Oh, for God's sake, Hotch," JJ interrupted him. "We'll just sleep there, no big deal. We sleep next to each other on the jet all the time. It won't be that different."

Bullshit.

But he was tired. And he really didn't want to call another hotel and go through all of this again only to be told that it just wasn't humanly possible right now.

And she really didn't seem to mind.

"Are you sure? Positive? Because I really can sleep on the floor. Seriously," he offered.

"Just stop it. It's fine, honest."

"Then we're staying," he muttered, putting his bag on top of the bed. He still wasn't convinced, but he decided not to overthink it too much. It was one night and the bed was spacious enough. Sighing deeply, Hotch considered taking a quick shower and then immediately hitting the sack, when JJ blurted out, "Let's go and do some sight-seeing."

"What?" He blinked. "I thought we'd just get some sleep now, we're leaving in the mor—"

"It's 5pm. Are you truly thinking of going to bed right now?"

"I am, in fact."

"Don't be such a grandpa, Hotch. It's early and I've never been to England," JJ huffed.

"It's a city, like any other one. It's got a few ferries, at most, just like in Seattle. Shopping malls, like in Virginia. And a few cafés. Which are everywhere, basically."

JJ rolled her eyes theatrically at that.

"Tell me, when was the last time you've been abroad that was not work-related?" She asked.

"I—"

"And when was the last time you just went out and walked mindlessly through the city you did not know?" JJ inquired further.

"Well—"

"Yeah, and how about just going to a pub and grabbing a beer, not being exhausted after a chase and surrounded by people fighting their own demons?"

"You see—"

"Exactly. It's been a while. So, come on, Mr Grumpy McGrump, let's be regular tourists for tonight. What do you say?" She looked at him, her big, blue eyes so hopeful and breathtaking, he knew he'd just have to suck it up and go with it.

Hotch groaned, cursing the fog again.

"You're not going to shut up unless I accompany you, so I may as well go and get changed into 'regular clothes.'"

"You own something like that?"

"Just stuff it. I'm gonna give Rossi a call and notify them that we'll be back later than it was expected."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll meet you outside?"

"Okay," Hotch nodded. When she disappeared, he dialled Rossi's number.

"Aaron, this'd better be good, because we just solved a case and I'm getting my beauty sleep at the moment," he heard David say after a few signals. Hotch chuckled.

"Yes, Morgan told me. Congratulations. I just wanted to tell you that due to some unexpected circumstances JJ and I will be staying here in Liverpool overnight."

"Ooh, to quote a very good film whose title I can't recall right now – you had my curiosity but now you have my attention. So, what you're saying is that you and JJ are taking a short vacation from the BAU?"

"Hardly," Hotch scoffed. "We cannot take off because the weather's being a pain in the ass. I'd tell you more, but I'm not in the mood to deal with your sass right now."

"Don't you dare hang up on me now, Hotchner. So far, your call has been mildly attention-grabbing, so if you could add some juicy bits, I'd appreciate that."

"There's this game here tomorrow afternoon and all hotels in town are fully booked. We've managed to find one room." Hotch closed his eyes. No matter how many times he analysed this situation, he always came to the same conclusion: it was wrong.

"Well, damn. You're stuck in the same room. That _sucks_ , does it not? I mean, it's JJ. Your least favourite person at work. Poor you."

Hotch laughed again.

"I'm not saying I'm upset because I'm forced to share the room with her. There's, uh… There's only one bed here."

The line went dead silent.

"Dave?" Hotch called. "Are you there?"

"You lucky bastard," Rossi cackled. "Sleepover with our little JJ. God damn it, I know she's off-limits and I'm more into brunettes, but damn. I'm so jealous right now."

"Please, be serious," Hotch begged. "What am I supposed to do? It's going to be so awkward."

"Yeah, right. You two have been spending together every Friday for God knows how long now. Garcia says you don't leave until, like, 11pm. And you're always together. Plus, she's your favourite—"

That was true – at least partially. Indeed, ever since that first late night coffee talk, the whole thing had become some sort of their ritual. They'd meet every Friday, either in his office or they'd just sit by her desk and talk about everything and nothing – about the kids, the family, the team. They had fun and the both genuinely enjoyed – hell, even looked forward to – these short but pleasant meetings. He was more than glad that their bond seemed to strengthen and he treated her now as one of his dearest friends.

Still, he wasn't aware someone besides the two of them knew about their engagement.

"She's a friend with whom I've recently kind of reconciled. And I don't treat her any different. At work, she's equal with everybody else and you know it. Besides, how does Garcia know what we do every Friday? She's off as soon as it's possible because 'she needs her Friday booze.'"

"Hotch, Penelope Garcia knows everything. Don't you ever doubt her. It's gonna be fine, man. Just lie down, tell her 'good night' and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, that leaves little place for manoeuvre. There's hardly anything _you_ wouldn't do."

"My point exactly. I'll inform the rest of the team about your delay. Have fun."

Hotch sighed. "You're no help."

"Enjoy yourself, Aaron," Rossi laughed. "I'll need details later. Ta-ta."

"Bye." Hotch stared at his phone for the longest of moments before sighing deeply for the umpteenth time this day. "Well, there goes nothing."

He grabbed a grey T-shirt and jeans from his go-bag and went to the bathroom to change.

And then off, they went.

* * *

Despite his initial reluctance, the idea of doing some sight-seeing proved to be exactly what they both needed. No one knew them, no one needed them, no one cared about them; they were alone and it was _incredible_.

Having done some shopping (as JJ insisted she try every sort of candy that England offered and they had spent a ridiculous amount of money in a candy shop as a result), they decided to sit on the bench near the Mersey river and look at the sunset. It was a warm evening, even for the northern part of the UK, and Hotch couldn't help himself but steal glances of JJ as she ate her sweets and observed the landscape around them.

"Do you want some?" She asked when she caught him peeking at her.

"No, I'm good." Hotch smiled, shaking his head. "Do you like it?"

"I'm loving it. It's _soo good_. I'm really happy we've managed to see so many things today."

"It wasn't much, but I did like the docks very much."

She grinned at him, and he was her _boss_ and it was unethical, but god, was she pretty. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I know you must be dead tired and it was very cruel of me to drag you all the way here. Thank you for humouring me despite all of that."

"It was my pleasure," Hotch confessed. "I'm glad you dragged me here. I wouldn't have seen the city otherwise and, like I said, it was a very pleasant experience."

She nodded, taking a huge bite of her Cadbury chocolate.

"You're gonna be sick, JJ," he warned her.

"I'm gonna eat it all if it kills me."

"You're mad."

"A little," she agreed. "Look, the sun is setting. Isn't it just breathtaking?"

"It is."

They fell into comfortable silence, quietly observing the ferry crossing the river with the sun slowly disappearing from the evening sky in the distance. It was absolutely magnificent, and Hotch had to admit that he hadn't felt that relaxed in years.

"Wanna go back?" JJ asked him after a while.

"Let's. Do you want to take the taxi or are we going to walk?"

"Let's walk," she laughed. "It's not like you're exhausted or something."

He shook his head. She was such a goof-ball when they didn't have to be sophisticated and focused on work, it was oddly refreshing. Her good and bubbly mood was rubbing off on him, which was annoying, because he couldn't stay as serious as he'd like to remain.

"I think I've taken, like, a billion pictures so far, so you and Jack simply must come over one day so that we can watch them together," JJ mused, snapping Hotch out of his stupor.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted. Ever since he taught Henry how to throw a ball 'big guy style', as he calls it, he can't shut up about visiting you guys again."

JJ laughed heartily. "Henry broke a vase the other day because he insisted that he demonstrate Will what Jack taught him _inside_ the house!"

"Oh my God," Hotch gasped, bursting into laughter himself. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Will had a long talk with Henry about it and the little one promised to ask before he does more of those 'big guy stuff.'" She shrugged.

"Wait, wait a minute, hold on!" Hotch stopped dead in his tracks. "I am positive I haven't seen you take a single photo."

"Yeah, about that," she mumbled, trying to look perfectly innocent. "I'd do it whenever you weren't looking."

"Meaning I'm in every single one of them?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"I can neither confirm nor deny, and we won't be disclosing any further information at the time being." JJ announced solemnly causing Hotch to chuckle again. "I haven't seen you laugh like this in a while," she murmured, studying his amused expression.

"Well, I haven't really had any reason to. But you're outdoing yourself tonight, I can't keep my composure."

"That's good," JJ nodded. "I like seeing you happy." She winked before walking away from him.

And Hotch just stood there because this woman, _this woman_ , would leave him stunned and confused all the time, and it'd been getting worse and worse lately.

But he was her boss.

And he'd never cross that line.

* * *

When they got back to their room things started to get a little awkward.

First of all, neither one of them expected to be staying in Liverpool overnight. Hence, the lack of things to sleep in their go-bags. Hotch knew he'd have to sleep in his jeans, probably, and he said so out loud. JJ bit her lip, looking extremely apologetic.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just… I'll go mad if I sleep in my jeans. Can you see how skinny they are?" _He could. He really, really could_. "And I can't sleep in my skirt either, now, can I. Would you… would you mind it terribly if I took it off? I can do it in the dark, you won't see a thing, I promise. Of course, if it makes you feel weird or—"

"JJ," he interrupted her. "Just sleep in whatever you feel comfortable. I don't mind it." _He really, really didn't_.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." She seemed so relieved, Hotch wanted to laugh again.

He managed not to.

"You can—I mean, you can take off your pants, too. I don't mind it either."

He shouldn't, _he should not_ , but god, it was tempting to get a good night of sleep after such a blissfully relaxing day.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower now." Hotch cleared his throat. When the door to the bathroom closed after him, he leaned against it and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose and trying to calm himself down. He had no idea why he was so nervous; JJ still seemed perfectly fine with sharing a bed with him, and while the reasonable part of him realised that it was, indeed, not that big of a deal, there was the other one, the part that insisted that sharing a bed was too intimate. Especially when one of the parties involved could not make sense of what they are feeling.

The hot water significantly helped him to relax and when Hotch joined JJ in their _bedroom_ , he was adamant he would stop fret over it so much. He was making a fuss, and he was being stupid, and that ended in that very moment, he told himself. JJ excused herself and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving him alone, which Hotch decided to take the full advantage of; he got into bed before her, easing the awkwardness a little. He covered himself neatly with the duvet, propped himself against the pillows and tried to focus his attention on the screen on his phone in the attempt to look cool and nonchalant.

Hotch tried not to peek when he heard JJ leave the bathroom. She moved around the room for a while, switched off the light, and then all he could feel was the movement of the mattress under her weight.

They were in a bed. Together.

And it was going to be torture, he knew that, even though he couldn't figure out why. He felt like it would be easier if it were anyone but her; he wouldn't worry so much if it'd been Emily in JJ's place. He would shrug and suck it up if it'd been Penelope. But JJ?

He just didn't know what came over him when the blonde was involved.

"What are you doing?" She asked, lying on her side so that she was facing him.

"I was just checking my e-mail," Hotch lied. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess," she mused. "I'm not that tired, but we'd better try to get some rest."

"Agreed," he nodded, switching off his phone and putting it on the nightstand. "We're taking off at noon."

"Great," she said quietly. "Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Today's been amazing."

He didn't know what to say, so he mumbled something under his breath, closing his eyes tight.

"Goodnight, JJ."

"'Night, Hotch."

It took a while for the sleep to come, but the last thing Hotch remembered were the soft, little snores coming from the other side of their bed.

* * *

He awoke a few hours later with a start and he was immediately certain of a few things.

First of all, it was still dark outside but the lamps outside illuminated the room enough for him to see where he was, and he was definitely facing JJ.

Second of all, his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist so that her petite body was flat against his chest.

Third of all, in the moment in which he woke up, he was in the process of… _moving_ his hips.

Last but not least, he had a raging boner which was currently nestled cosily between JJ's legs, and the pressure was sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body.

To sum up, then, he must have dry-humped his co-worker in his sleep and she still wasn't slapping him across his face, which was a surprise.

The quick realisation of what was happening left him terrified, embarrassed, and breathless. He did not know what to do and how to behave, and that's why he blurted out his rushed but honest apology.

 _Oh, Rossi was gonna just love this_.

* * *

"Why are you still cursing the weather?" She asked, bringing him back to the present moment. He must've remained still for too long, and she must have thought he was actually going to stop apologising, but _that_ was not the case.

As he tried to get away from her firm grip for the second time, JJ sighed deeply.

"You have to stop wriggling," she announced, sneaking her hand underneath the blanket covering them.

And then her hand was touching his pulsing length and Hotch knew – no, he was absolutely certain – that he was in big trouble. He had faced many seemingly hopeless situations, but he'd never been as helpless as he was now.

Perhaps, Hotch thought, it was because he had always kept his cool.

It just wasn't possible here, now, not with JJ slowly massaging the underside of his erection, pressing it against her panties-clad folds.

It was heaven.

It was hell.

And he had to stop it _right the fuck now_.

"JJ, wait," he gasped, grabbing her hand. "Please, let me go."

"You don't want it?" She obeyed him immediately. "I thought—"

"It's not that," Hotch laughed through gritted teeth. "I am, however, your boss. And due to some unfortunate series of events we've found ourselves in this situation, and I should've known it'd not end well. Look at me, I practically assaulted you in my sleep. This is unacceptable and wrong on so many levels I cannot even begin to enumerate them. So, please, just let me go and—"

"But, do you want it?" She asked again, disregarding everything he'd just said.

"How is that important right now? I dry-humped you while I was unconscious, just like an animal. Come on, that's quite enough. Please, do let me apologise to you again in the morning and I'll of course understand if—"

"Because I do."

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He snapped, looking her in the eye for the first time since he realised what he'd done. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I'm saying that…" She let go of him, completely, rolling away. Hotch already missed the warmth of her soft, little body. "I'm saying that if you want it, I do, too. No pressure, Aaron. But if you feel like… If you feel that, just tonight, we could be Hotch and JJ, not Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau… Feel like being two consenting adults that really, _really_ need to get laid, then I'm up for it."

She couldn't be serious.

"I mean, we've had so much fun earlier. And I don't necessarily mean this day, in the docks. I mean, in general. We click. We're good together. But we really need to get lucky, both of us. I promise that it will in no way impede our relationship at work. And we can still have our Friday coffees at the Bureau, no strings attached. But you really, _really_ felt great, and I really got into it. So, like I said. If you wanna have sex right now, then I'm game."

"Oh God, JJ," he groaned in sheer agony. "Do you understand what you're doing right now? This is an impossible decision! A Sophie's choice, if you will. Despite what others may say about me and my cold demeanour, I am only a man. And you're a beautiful, brilliant woman, who's got me all worked up, and she tells me that if I wanted to, I could make love to her. Are you expecting me to be strong enough to say no to you right now?"

"I am expecting you to tear my panties off and fuck me six ways to Sunday, but then again, it's up to you."

He bit the inside of his cheek and breathed, "Forgive me, Father, for I am going to sin."

Hotch all but threw himself on top of JJ, who'd been staring at the ceiling and telling him to do to her whatever he thought he should just moments earlier. All of his inhibitions seemed to leave him and suddenly, the 'sleeping in one bed' thing appeared to be the best fucking scenario that could ever happen to him.

He had to kiss her, then.

And when his lips finally touched hers, for the first time, everything seemed to fall into place. Anxiety, nervousness, uneasiness – everything was gone, and all that was left was the utter perfection of that moment. Their kisses were slow and lazy, but soon they gained in force as both Hotch and JJ felt the need to be as close to each other as soon as humanly possible.

When she ran her hand through his black hair, her nails scratching his scalp, a moan escaped his throat. He would have been embarrassed if it hadn't been for the way her breathing seemed to become even deeper at the sound of it.

His hand wandered underneath her white t-shirt and he started gently stroking her bare toned stomach, when she broke their kiss and said, "Oh, come on. I've been more than ready for the last thirty minutes. Take it off!"

"I've been molesting you for thirty minutes?"

"Impressive stamina, indeed, Hotchner." He laughed breathlessly, resting his forehead against hers. "Now back to business, shall we?"

He didn't have any problems removing her top, and then she laid bare under him, save for her milk-white panties. He tried not to stare so as not to make her feel self-conscious and objectified, but it was really difficult; he'd forgotten how amazing it felt to have a beautiful woman who clearly wanted him in his bed, but now it was all coming back, and it left Hotch breathless.

"You can touch me," she murmured, guiding his hand that was resting on her hip up to her breast.

"JJ, you're so beautiful," he rasped, squeezing her gently. He kissed her again, then, only to move his kisses lower, starting with her jaw, her neck and that spot where it met her shoulder. He nibbled, and sucked, and licked, and she could barely hold it together, judging by the moans and groans he could hear. His hand left her breast and travelled south, and soon he was massaging her through her panties, and JJ was squirming and shivering, and she was _oh so wet_.

Working together, they managed to shimmy her out of the last piece of fabric, and as soon as he felt her bare smooth centre under his fingertips, he couldn't stop himself if he tried; he stopped trailing kisses along her collar bones, moved back on the mattress and dove head first into her. His hands massaged her thighs as he licked and sucked her perfect little pussy. JJ's hands plunged into his hair, pressing his face even more firmly against her and groaning as if she was in pain.

Hotch had always loved doing this, but the way JJ voiced her pleasure caused violent waves of lust to slam into him.

He'd never been that hard in his life.

When he pushed one and then two fingers into her, sucking on her clit simultaneously, her back arched off the bed and she came so hard he could feel her things tremble. He ceased his ministrations, knowing she had to be very sensitive now and drew back, fully appreciating the view in front of him.

There she was, the gorgeous, fearless woman, an incredible mother and a loyal friend, currently sprawled out on their bed, panting, her skin glistering with sweat. He'd never seen more beautiful a sight.

"I think I blacked out there for a moment," she giggled breathlessly.

"I'm honoured," he nodded, chuckling himself.

"My turn," JJ breathed, and he didn't even realise how or when, but she'd managed to flip them over so that she was straddling him. He was completely at her mercy and he was loving every second of it.

His dry spell had lasted for more than three years now. After the divorce with Haley, he didn't really feel like dating again, and when she died, he promised himself he wouldn't bring a woman into Jack's life lest they break up and another female figure is taken away from him. He'd not taken the time to really consider what the lack of intimacy was doing to him ever since, but _god almighty_ , did he _need_ to have sex.

He was clearly out of practice, seeing as JJ's thorough focus upon his chest had him fisting the sheets and whimpering like a little bitch, something that Hotch hated yet could not prevent from happening. When JJ cupped him, he thought he'd go through the roof. He didn't even register her pulling his underwear off, but soon enough he was more than aware that her lips were moving dangerously close to his erection.

"JJ, what are you doing?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Reciprocating," she replied, laughing quietly.

"What—" Hotch couldn't inquire any further, as her lips suddenly enveloped him, and he threw his head hard against the pillows.

It was embarrassing, really, but it was the first time _anyone_ was doing _that_ to him. Giving head, he supposed it was called. Haley was his first and she'd never seemed interested in reciprocating, as JJ called it, although he more than enjoyed eating her out. He'd have never asked that of her, anyway.

Thus, here he was, receiving his first head at the age of 46. Better late than never, he guessed.

These thoughts helped to keep his attention off JJ's ministrations, but not for long, as it was too incredible, too hot, and when she sucked in her cheeks, he had to physically move her off him, as it'd have been over already. Trying to catch his breath, Hotch managed to gasp, "Enough, lest you kill me!"

JJ wiped off her mouth in an immensely obscene manner and Hotch had to close his eyes again because everything she did was so erotic and so incredibly arousing that he'd been on the edge for a while now.

"Next time, then," she nodded, causing Hotch to groan out loud again.

He'd die, surely he'd not come out of it unscathed. This woman would be the death of him.

"I want you on top," JJ whispered to his ear and his eyes snapped open. He saw her lie down on her back next to him and grinning at him, and he was _done_ , so _done_.

This night couldn't be happening, there was no way, so he could as well enjoyed it without any further doubts.

He rolled on top of her and furrowed his brow. "I think we've got a problem."

"And what kind of a problem would that be?"

"I didn't exactly plan it, so I'm afraid I haven't got any protection."

"It's okay, I've been hoping we'd end up in bed for a while now," JJ giggled, reaching clumsily for her purse which she'd thrown onto her nightstand earlier that night, apparently.

A few moments later they'd managed to roll the condom on, laughing when they couldn't open the package at first.

It was easy, Hotch mused. Effortless. Everything that it should be.

When he finally – _finally_ – slid into her, he could not _breathe_. She was hot, and tight, and he wondered how he had been able to go on without experiencing this absolute excellence. Having given her a moment to adjust, he began moving, and it was mind-blowing, and he was going to embarrass himself, there was simply _no way_ he'd be able to hold off.

He sensed that JJ began moving herself, in that desperate way, and he knew something was wrong.

"What's that? Am I hurting you?" He asked, ceasing his movements.

"No, no, quite the opposite, really. I mean, it's incredible, but could you… perhaps… do it a bit… _harder_?"

"Pardon?" Hotch choked, not believing his luck; she couldn't be asking what he thought she was asking.

"Could you fuck me a bit harder? I think I'd like that."

"Oh, _God_ ," he moaned, thrusting a bit harder. She nodded furiously, "Again," JJ whimpered.

Then he broke.

His thrusts gained considerably in force and before long they were a sweaty, breathless mess, gripping the sheets, the headboard, kissing, biting, moaning, groaning, losing the rhythm. He knew it'd be over soon and he had to know JJ was there with him. It was as if she sensed it because she said, "Don't worry about me. I had mine, now it's time for you to get yours. Come on, you need to come. You'll finish me off later."

"You sure?" he panted against her ear. Her nails dug into his back when she answered, "You need to come."

"I really… _really_ … do." There was no holding back after that. His whole body braced itself for it, muscles tensing, his body stilling, and finally the warmth from his belly was spreading through his entire being, and he was coming, and he couldn't even make a sound, he just breathed deeply through his open mouth, as waves of intense pleasure washed over him.

It was glorious.

He couldn't wait for it to happen again.

When he rolled off her, Hotch immediately pulled JJ into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

"So, how's your recovery time?" She giggled.

"I guess we're gonna find out soon," he replied, trying to catch his breath.

Damn, was he out of shape. You'd think chasing after crazy unsubs would take care of it.

"It was so much better than what I imagined it'd be," she said dreamily, her nails softly scratching his chest.

Hotch was half conscious, but that piqued his interest.

Wait.

 _"It's okay, I've been hoping we'd end up in bed for a while now."_

What?

"JJ, I think you've got some explaining to do."

They'd talk later. They'd figure it out. They both knew it was only the beginning.

"Am I in trouble?"

"You're—"

"Will you spank me?"

"I think I'm going to have a stroke."

* * *

When Hotch entered the BAU the next day, grinning like a madman and being as cheerful as Garcia after her fourth consecutive cup of coffee, David Rossi laughed so hard he cried.


End file.
